starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Hyperion
|fgcolor= |image=Hyperion SC2 DevRend1.jpg |imgsize=200px |create= |comiss= |early=2490 |last=2512 |retired= |destroy= |race=Terran |type=''Behemoth''-class battlecruiser |propulsion=Numerous engines |max. speed= |length= |width= |height= |armaments=*ATA/ATS laser batteries *Yamato cannon |FTL=Yes (warp space) |faction= Terran Confederacy (?–2490) Rebellion of Korhal (2490–2491) Sons of Korhal (2491–2500) Raynor's Raiders (2500–2505) Terran Dominion (2506–) |job=Sons of Korhal operations base and flagship (2491–December 2499; February 2500) Raynor's Raiders operations base and flagship (2500–2505) Terran Dominion flagship (2506–) |command=*Pollock Rimes (?–2490) *Arcturus Mengsk (2491–2500) *Edmund Duke (2500) *Jim Raynor (2500–2505; 2506–2508) *Matt Horner (2500–2505; 2508–) |crew= |concattop= }} The Hyperion is a ''Behemoth''-class battlecruiser, currently commanded by Admiral Matt Horner. It has a long and checkered history. History Early Service The Hyperion was originally a Terran Confederacy battlecruiser which crash-landed on a fiery planet near Umojan Protectorate territory, courtesy of a navigation error, well out of range of Confederate hailing frequencies. It was originally commanded by Pollock Rimes. However, Umojan forces secured the crash site, removed its tracking beacon and pronounced the crew dead, though in reality giving them better pay and shorter hours in exchange for their silence. The Confederacy was angered at the loss of one of its ships, but without proof of the Protectorate's subversion, was unwilling to start another war so soon after the end of the Guild Wars. Over the next year, the battlecruiser was upgraded and modified slowly and methodically. In 2491 it became part of Arcturus Mengsk's Rebellion of Korhal – Mengsk had allied with the Umojan Protectorate and was currently located at Umoja. When the Confederacy destroyed Korhal IV with nuclear missiles, Mengsk renamed his organization the Sons of Korhal and Mengsk renamed the vessel the Hyperion and made it the flagship of his very small fleet.Neilson, Micky (December 18, 2000). StarCraft: Uprising. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0743-41898-0 (eBook). The Sons of Korhal The Hyperion became the mobile headquarters of the Sons of Korhal. It took part in several missions against the Confederacy, including one which resulted in the capture of ghost Sarah Kerrigan. During one mission, an officer was assaulted by a mole and a communication was broadcast to the nearby battlecruiser the Norad II, commanded by Edmund Duke. The Norad II blocked the Hyperion’s path, preventing it from escaping into warp space, then sent a boarding party. They were interested in arresting Mengsk as a terrorist and recapturing Kerrigan. The Hyperion could not fight back effectively due to the lack of weapons on its sides, but the Norad II was similarly hampered. Mengsk used that to his advantage, using a surprising attack form against the Norad II’''s flank, while Kerrigan and other soldiers dealt with the boarders. The ''Norad II was too heavily damaged to continue the assault, enabling the Hyperion to escape. The Hyperion maintained its status as the flagship of the Sons of Korhal during the war against the Confederacy.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Big Push (in English). 1998.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: New Gettysburg (in English). 1998.Grubb, Jeff (February 27, 2001). StarCraft: Liberty's Crusade. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0671-04148-9. Despite its mobile nature, the ship genuinely felt like home for Mengsk.McNeill, Graham (December 30, 2008). StarCraft: I, Mengsk. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 1416-55083-6. Second Transfer of Command ]] Mengsk abandoned Lieutenant Sarah Kerrigan to the zerg on Tarsonis. Captain Jim Raynor defected with approximately 400 soldiers as a result. The new force called itself the Raynor's Raiders. Desperately needing transport, the group headed to the Dylarian Shipyards of Dylar IV.Rosenberg, Aaron (May 23, 2006). StarCraft: Queen of Blades. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7133-6. Mengsk dispatched General Edmund Duke in the Hyperion to stop Raynor, but Duke's forces were lured into the confined spaces of the shipyards, where the Hyperion was captured by a crane. Raynor's forces swarmed aboard, hijacking the Hyperion and several other ships. Raynor appointed Lieutenant Matt Horner as pilot of the Hyperion. Horner would eventually become the captain.Blizzard Entertainment. 2010-07-24. Cast of Characters: Matt Horner. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-24. The ship was scoured for any bugs that would allow the newly formed Terran Dominion to track it. Alliance with the Protoss Several weeks later, Raynor led the Hyperion and the small fleet to the world of Char, following the psychic screams of Sarah Kerrigan, who had been transported there by the zerg. Using shuttles, a number of troops, personally led by Raynor, descended to the surface, leaving Horner in charge of the Hyperion. The forces battled their way to Kerrigan, only to find she had already been infested, transformed into the Queen of Blades. She let the Raiders go, but initiated a covert assault on it and other ships in orbit over Char. Protoss forces commanded by Executor Tassadar arrived, and seeing terran vessels being taken over by the Zerg, began destroying them. Horner was forced to execute a blind jump into warp space. While the Hyperion was away, Raynor's Raiders struck an alliance with Tassadar and the Dark Templar leader, Zeratul. The Raiders believed they were stranded on Char, however more Protoss ships eventually arrived, and evacuated the surviving Protoss. Meanwhile the Hyperion returned to Char, late due to errors caused by the rapid jump. along with the Fleet of the Executor]] The Hyperion made its way to Aiur.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: The Return to Aiur. (in English). 1998. Raynor used the Hyperion to help rescue Tassadar from the Conclave in return for the earlier assistance,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Trial of Tassadar (in English). 1998. and participate in the final assault against the Overmind.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Eye of the Storm (in English). 1998. During the , the Hyperion, accompanied by a small protoss fleet, rescued Mengsk from the United Earth Directorate invasion.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Emperor's Fall (in English). 1998. Later, the Hyperion spent some time on Shakuras, where Raynor was again contacted by Kerrigan.1999-11-19. Rock Garden. StarCraft Compendium Map Archives. Accessed on 2007-11-11.2000-04-14. Mystique StarCraft Compendium Map Archives. Accessed 2007-08-26.Blizzard Entertainment staff. 2008-04-16. The Story so Far... Part 2: The Brood War. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-04-16. The Second Great War ]] In 2504, the Hyperion extracted Raynor and Tychus Findlay from Mar Sara,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Zero Hour (in English). 2010-07-27. escaping from zerg mutalisks with a warp jump.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Escape from Mar Sara. (in English). 2010. The Hyperion was present at the Battle of Char. After the de-infestation of the Queen of Blades, it fled the system, as the Dominion Fleet engaged in pursuit. It eventually arrived within Umojan Protectorate space with the intent of turning Kerrigan over for study.Golden, Christie (November 6, 2012). StarCraft II: Flashpoint. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). ISBN 978-1451-65962-7. The Hyperion took heavy fire during the evacuation of Research Station EB-103. At Raynor's command, Crown Prince Valerian Mengsk took it to the rendezvous point,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Back in the Saddle (in English). 2013-03-12. where it was attacked by the Dominion Fleet. With shields low and failure imminent, Horner ordered a warp jump.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Choices (in English). 2013-03-12. ]] The Hyperion battled its way through Mira's Marauders and crippled Mira Han's prime space station after she refused to hand over Colonel Orlan.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, With Friends Like These... (in English). 2013-03-12. Raynor later landed the Hyperion in the Imperial sector of Augustgrad to assist Kerrigan in her assault on Mengsk's palace.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, The Reckoning (in English). 2013-03-12. End War The Hyperion was commanded by Horner within the Void as Dominion, Daelaam, and zerg forces battled Amon's forces.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Into the Void (in English). 2015. Insurgency When the Defenders of Man leader General Carolina Davis escaped aboard the battlecruiser Medusa and attacked Dominion Gorgon battlecruisers at the top secret Cerros Shipyards, the Hyperion, commanded by Admiral Horner, arrived and provided support to Nova Terra and her Covert Ops Crew.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Nova Covert Ops, End Game (in English). 2016-11-22. One-Day War The Hyperion continued to be used as a flagship for the Terran Dominion under Valerian Mengsk as far as 2512. Now commanded by Matt Horner, the ship was called into action during the One-Day War on Gystt, when Overqueen Zagara called for the aid of the Terran Dominion. It served as the Dominion's center of operations while the survey team and negotiating party operated. When Abathur released his chitha in order to spark a war between the factions again, the Hyperion maintained orbit, keeping its yamato cannon locked on the surface. Later in the conflict, Zagara sent a devourer with a chitha corpse at the Hyperion, and it was brought aboard and studied in the Hyperion s lab by Doctor Talise Cogan. After the situation was resolved, the survey party celebrated aboard the ship.Zahn, Timothy (November 8, 2016). StarCraft: Evolution. Del Rey Books. ISBN 0425284735. Interior The interior of the Hyperion is well-decorated with paintings and soft lighting, with wide corridors. However, the ship's interior is not as defensible as many other battlecruiser designs, featuring numerous wide open stairways and hallways with no doors, allowing any boarded enemy free reign over a good portion of the ship. Known locations include the following: Armory: During the interbellum, Bay 12 was converted into an armory. It was overseen by Chief Engineer Rory Swann. During the Second Great War, Swann presented new munitions to Raynor there.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Armory units (in English). 2010.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Armory upgrades (in English). 2010. Bridge :Main article: The bridge of the Hyperion is where mission briefings take place. At the bridge, it is possible to review previous or alternate missions and play them to unlock achievements or to beat previous times, although it will not affect the story currently taking place. Captain Matt Horner is usually stationed here, along with (temporarily) any new additions to the Hyperion crew.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Bridge (in English). 2010. Despite the formalities, the bridge is regarded as "cozy", especially when compared to the more sparse bridges of other battlecruisers such as the Norad II. Cantina :Main article: The ship houses an on-board cantina, where Jim Raynor has been known to drink. Graven Hill, Tychus Findlay and Gabriel Tosh can also be found here. The Raiders may purchase mercenary contracts here. Its miscellaneous features include a TV, and a jukebox salvaged from Joeyray's Bar. The game Lost Viking can be played here as well.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cantina (in English). 2010. Tosh and the Screamers play here on Saturday nights.Blizzard Entertainment. 2010-07-16. Jammin'. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-16. Crew Compartments A series of crew compartments exist on the ship, seemingly one compartment per member. They are listed by number. Cargo Bay The cargo bay had a wide area and was used by the Sons of Korhal prior to the Great War for mission briefings. Commander's Quarters The commander's quarters are reserved for the Hyperion s captain, as with any other capital ship. To suit Arcturus Mengsk's tastes, the Hyperion s commander's quarters were installed with marble sinktops, porcelain tiles, faucets and fixtures, not to mention access to proper water as opposed to relying on a sonic cleanser. When Jim Raynor became the ship's captain, the Raiders insisted that he take the quarters for himself, despite his objections. He considered having the room made more spartan, but knowing that it would take too long, resolved to put up with the comforts and try to concentrate on other things. Laboratory: The laboratory was active by the Second Great War and staffed by Doctor Egon Stetmann. During the war, Stetmann conducted research into protoss and zerg technology to develop new munitions for Raynor's Raiders. Doctor Ariel Hanson also worked here during her stay onboard.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Laboratory (in English). 2010. Mess Hall The mess hall is where the ship's crew takes its meals. Research Lab One Doctor Helek Branamoor of the Sons of Korhal studied dead zerg larva in the lab prior to the Great War. It also had an incubator. Sick Ward The sick ward is where sick and injured crew members are treated. A climate controlled containment cell that can be supplied with oxygen when necessary is featured for patients suffering from contagious viral infections. It has transparent walls. Officer's Bar By 2512, the ship was given an officer's bar. Only officers of a certain rank were allowed to partake in it, and it was suspected reapers were not allowed in the bar. These facts were often ignored. Game Unit StarCraft The Hyperion appears in missions as a hero battlecruiser unit. StarCraft II :See StarCraft II Hyperion Quotations The Hyperion appears in StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty as a hero . The , , , and may be visited in story mode. In StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm, the Hyperion appears as a unit with a different, unique model from Wings of Liberty. The Hyperion is controllable in the mission "With Friends Like These...". It appears as a building "The Reckoning" and "Into the Void." The Hyperion can be summoned by Raynor as a calldown ability in Co-op Missions. Wings of Liberty Heart of the Swarm Legacy of the Void Co-op Missions Heroes of the Storm The Hyperion may be summoned by Raynor in Heroes of the Storm.2014, Raynor, Heroes Nexus. Accessed on 2014-06-01 Notes *Hyperion was one of the Titans from Greek mythology. *In StarCraft II, artwork and game sprites depict the Hyperion as a ''Minotaur''-class battlecruiser. This is likely artistic liberty, as there is no in-universe information to suggest that the ship has diverged from its Behemoth-class status. *In StarCraft II, when summoned using the editor the Hyperion will not turn when using the Yamato cannon and can fire the cannon repeatedly by using shift click. *The ship has its own crew manual.2014, StarCraft Collection. Mustabrand, accessed on 2014-06-03 References Category:Battlecruisers Category:StarCraft Terran flagships Category:StarCraft II Terran flagships Category:Heroes of the Storm